Returne of the Dark Moon
by Lilly Maxwell
Summary: All the chapters in one,and I'll keep postin once a week now,'cause the teachers at school have suddenly put a ton of homework on us.
1. Return Of the Dark Moon:1

  
  
  
Returne of the Dark Moon  
  
A/N:Same fic,different title.I finelly thought   
of a title.Well any way,the have working computers  
at my grandparents place in New York,I just hope my   
grandma let's me stay on for the entirety of the time   
we're in New York,well,exept when we're Trick or Treating,  
I NEED CANDY!!!Anyway,I'm going temporarily nut do to jet lag,  
at least thet had good peanuts on the flight,to bad my   
nephew woulden't let me get any sleep,oh well,I've really talked   
enough,and if any one knows the exact day Endless Waltz is   
primering,please let me know.  
  
"So,how's the food Moon Face?"aked a tall women with   
short,sandy blonde hair.  
  
"WOW!WHAT A CUTE GUY!!"many female,and a couple of male   
voices said,staring at Amara.  
  
"The food is really good,you should try it."said Serena  
through a mouthfull of speghetie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Not as classy as you would expect a White Moon   
Princess to be,is she colenel Une?"asked an OZ soldier.  
  
"Well,it is said by The Doom Phantom,that as   
Neo-Queen Serenity,and as the Moon Princess,she is   
far more gracefull."said the OZ colenel."Besides,we   
should just worry about getting this Emperium Silver   
Crystal for him,so we can not only get the Gundam pilots,  
but we will also live after The Doom Phantom takes over   
what was once a peacefull solar system."  
  
"I see,so we look in colony C1002,corect?"asked the OZ   
soldier.  
  
"That is correct,now go."snaped Lady Une,getting impatient   
with all the damn questions.  
  
~~~~~L2 coloney~~~~~~  
"SERENA!!!!"yeled Raye.  
  
"WHAT???"she yelled back.  
  
"PHONE!"  
  
They're now two feet apart,and still have to yell.  
(I've been to partys like that,can't talk right for days)  
  
"WHO IS IT?"she asked.  
  
"TRISTA!"came the reply from her best friend.  
  
"OH,GIMMI THAT!HELLO?TRISTA?"Serena yelled into the reciver.  
  
"Serena?"asked Trista.  
  
"SPEAK UP,CAN'T HEAR YOU!"Serena yelled.  
  
"SERENA,REMEMBER TO COME TO THE GATES AT NOON TOMORRW!"  
Trista reminded her(Trista ended up staying home cause   
Hotaru got sick,like me).  
  
"OK,SEE YA THERE!BYE!"she yelled,wanting to get back to   
the party.  
  
"GOOD BYE PRINCESS!"replied Trista.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"Amara.  
  
"TRISTA CALLED TO RREMIND-"?Serena started to explain,  
but was cut off by a bunch of explosions.  
  
"STOP,THIS IS LT.NICHOLE OF OZ AND I"M HERE TO PLACE THE   
FOLLOWING PEOPLE UNDER-"Lt.Nichole was about to rattle   
off the names,but was cut off by a bunch of ki blasts.  
  
"That guy was really anoying,can't see why he was hired   
by OZ,I for one would have thought that they would have   
set their standerds a little higher."said a VERY smug   
Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah,but who were they going to arest?"asked Goku.  
  
"Oh,shutup Kakorot,dose it really matter?"asked Vegeta,getting  
pissed at the only other pure saiya in the world.  
  
"Dad,cool your,anyone could have knoked that looser out."said Trunks,  
"And don't even think about blasting me,I can block,just like I did Frieza's."  
said Trunks,letting his own ego get out of control.  
  
"It's you that should watch your ego boy,and anyone knows that I'm  
WAY stronger than Frieza would ever have been."boasted Vegeta.  
  
"I think bolth of your egos,hey,that sounds sorta like Eggos,HEY,HAVE WE  
GOT ANY EGGOS?"yelled Goku,"I'M HUNGRY!"  
  
"Cool it Kakarot,they've got five whole boxes left."said Vegeta.  
  
"Um,actualy,I ate 'em earlier,I'm sorry."said Serena timidly.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"yelled all the saiyans.  
  
"ALL FIVE BOXES???!!!"asked Goku.  
  
"Well,yeah."said Serena.  
  
"Gosh,I've never seen anyone that dosen't have saiyan blood eat   
that much."said Goku,a little surprised.  
  
"Is that a compilment."asked Serena.  
  
"Matters if you want to be proud of downing ten huge bowls of   
cereal and your still hungry like Goku."said Trunks.  
  
"I actually did that once."said Serena thoughtfully.  
  
"HUH?!?!?!"asked all the saiyans,looking amazed at the   
fact that this humen girl could eat as much as they could.  
  
"Hey,I found out who OZ was looking for,and it's no surprise."  
said Duo from the remains of the MS.  
  
"Us?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes."said Lt.Nichole.  
  
THE END   
A/N:HAHAHAHA!!!HAHAHAHA!Not gonna post again until I get atleast five  
reveiws.Which means you aint finding out how Nichole is alive after  
all those ki blasts until I get five reveiws.And if you must flame,make sure  
it's contructive critisisem,or I'm just goig to ignore it.See ya!!! 


	2. Return Of The Dark Moon:2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Returne of the Dark Moon  
By:Lilly Maxwell  
A/N:Sorry it took so long,but I've had to   
study for mid terms.I took thge other post   
down because it didn't go well with my new story  
idea,and thanks to Sailor Silver Moon for helping me!  
Now,on with the story.  
  
"How the hell did you live through that?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"I am full of dark energy,which includes abnormaly large   
egos."said Nichol.  
  
"Good job guys."muttered Goku.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY KAKAROT!"yelled Vegeta,daring him  
to repeat himself.  
  
"Don't see why it's any of your business."replied Goku.  
  
"I make it my business."said Vegeta.  
  
"HEY!"yelled Nichol.  
  
"SHUTUP!"yelled bolth saiyans.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"asked Nichol jerkly.  
  
"THEN I'LL SMASH YOU INTO THE GROUND!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Why should I beleave you,after all,you are on the  
loosing side."said Nichol smugly  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"asked a girl in a  
sailor outfit.  
  
"I mean that the Nega-moon will prevail this   
time around,"said Nichol.  
  
"I woulden't bank on that if I were you,because   
I am the Chapion of love and justice,and I'll defeat   
evil in the name of the moon,and that means you!"said Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"Oh,I'm so scared your Royal Highness."said Nichol sarcasticly.  
  
"If you're talking to me,I prefer Neo-Queen Serenity."said Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"And I'd prefer it if I had your little crystal."  
  
"Do you have any idea what they're talking about,Vegeta?"  
asked Goku.  
  
"I might,I remember father talking about a kingdom called   
the Silver Millenium,where a Queen named Serenity ruled  
all the nine planets in the solar system,and she had a daughter   
named Serenty also,but that wimpy fighter would know nothing of it."  
  
"My daughter,come to the Time Gates now,the Dark Moon has com much   
faster then Pluto had expected,come alone my dear Serenity."came a voice   
not much above a whisper,but everyone heard loud and clear.  
  
"Yes,mother."  
  
"Or,I could be entirly wrong."said Vegeta.  
  
"That's a first,Vegeta admiting he's wrong."said   
Bulma.  
  
"Shutup,women."  
  
"Why would Queen Serenity want to see you alone?"  
wondered Amy out loud.  
  
"No,Pluto wants to see me,not mother."said Serena.  
  
"Just wait till tomorrow,I'm sure she'll understand."said   
Michelle.  
  
"You're right,but I do wonder why Pluto wants to see me."  
said Serena thoughtfully.  
  
"Probobly because you are nearing twenty very fast,and   
that is when we will all be put in the thousend year sleep."said   
Amara.  
  
"Bu-but,there is still four years,right?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes,just tell us when you get back tomorrow,ok?"said   
Mina.  
  
"Yeah,unless Trista tells me not to."said Serena,  
laying her head down and going to sleep.  
  
The End  
What did you think?If you don't understand some parts,just   
e-mail me and I'll anser your question as best I can. 


	3. Return Of The Dark Moon:3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Returne of the Dark Moon  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long,but I had  
to study for mid-terms,ick.Anyway,please R&R,29 people   
read my last post and no one reveiwed.Enjoy.(=  
  
  
"So,whats up Trista?"asked Serena,who had just arived   
at the time gates.  
  
"Nothing,I needed to give you ALL your memories,of   
before Prince Endemion truly became Prince,how he  
killed his own Aunt and Uncle,and their two chldren,how   
his power hungry parents encoureged him, who you were  
to mary before he killed them,how his parents coverd it   
up,and deals between the White Moon Kinddom and the   
Sayin Empire ended when your Mother died,and your true   
Prince."said Trista.  
  
"How long will it take?" asked Serena.  
  
"As long as it needs to for you to understand."  
said Trista.  
  
"I'm ready."said Serena.  
  
^^^^^^Masaki Shrine^^^^^^  
  
"TRUNKS,WHERES MY MAKE UP?"yelled Bra.  
  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW."yelled Trunks.  
  
"GOTEN,GOKU,WHERES MY FRYING PAN?"  
yeled Chi-Chi.  
  
"DON'T KNOW." they bolth yelled at the same time.  
  
"WOMEN,WHERES MY DRYING CLOTH?"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP VEGETA!"yelled Bulma.  
  
"GOHAN,WHERES MY BAG?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW VIDEL,WHERE ARE MY GLASSES?"yelled Gohan.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUTUP,I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"yelled Pan.  
  
"HERE HERE!"yelled all the others,exept the silent ones.  
  
"Well,while you're all up,lets eat."said Hotaru.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Duo.  
  
"I'm Hotaru,Trista left me here 'cause she had some errinds to run."  
said Hotaru.  
  
THE END  
  



	4. Return Of The Dark Moon:4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Returne Of The Dark Moon  
  
  
A/N:The beggining is Serena reciving her   
memories,she recives all of them but I'm not going to   
write all of them down.  
  
"My queen,the girl will be a wonderfull heir to the Kingdom,  
but what about the boy,he will rule Vegetasei,no?"  
  
"Yes,but the girl MUST look over my Kingdom,our children will  
always know eachother,but the wiil always rule different   
Kindoms."said Queen Serenity.  
  
"So you and the girl must leave?"  
  
"Yes,my love,she must merry Duo,the  
crown Price of Earth,while your son will  
merry the one he chosses."  
  
"But why Serenity,why?"  
  
"My dear,my Kingdom and yours are compleaty different,  
this love wasn't to happen,but it did and I am very glad,  
but I have my dutys back home,I will never forgeet you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess,Prince Duo of Earth."said one of   
the attenents.  
  
"It's a pleasure."said the young Princess.  
  
"The pleasure is surley mine."said the Prince,kissing her hand.  
  
"Highnesses,the Royal Family of Vegetasei is here."  
  
"Let them in" said the beautifull Queen,wanting to see her  
son and lover.  
  
"My Queen,It's been a while."said the King.  
  
"Yes,perhaps to long."she said bemusedly.  
  
"Father,what ARE you talking about?"asked the Prince,  
getting very boared.  
  
"Shutup,brat,you'll understand later."said the King.  
  
"Your highness,what is going on here?"asked Duo.  
  
"You'll know in due time,Serenity,come."said the Queen.  
  
"Yes Mother,I'm coming."said the young White Moon Princess.  
  
"She's got you doing her every whim."said young Vegeta.  
  
"Yes,but I must,she is my mother,and I must obey her."  
said the young Princess.  
  
Vegeta was amazed,he had never seen anyone so loyal to their  
parent.  
  
"My dear,why so down?"asked Serenity.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Duo some more,mabey meet his Court and he mine."  
said the girl.  
  
"Why do you want to know that guy so bad?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"Just to get to know him,after all,I am going to marry him."  
she said,as if it were obvious.  
  
"Why are you marring him?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"Because,it is my mothers will."She said simply.  
  
The King and Queen watched as their son and dughter conversed for   
the first time.  
  
"At least they know eachother."said the King  
  
"Didn't I always say they would?"asked the Queen,smiling.  
  
"Yes,yes you did."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DAD!SHUTUP!"yelled Bra.  
  
"NO!YOUR BROTHER IS ANNOYING ME!  
HE WILL BE PUNISHED!"yelled the prince.  
  
"Aww,he's scared of me,I can kick his ass   
anyday I wanted to."boasted Trunks.  
  
"Will they ever shutup?"asked Wufei.  
  
"No."said Bulma.  
  
THE END  
  



	5. Return Of The Dark Moon:5

  
  
  
  
  
  
Retune Of The Dark Moon  
  
  
A/N:A few more memories,and then Serena will  
go home,but what will she do?  
  
  
"My Queen,why IS the Sayin Royal Family here anyway?"  
asked an impatient Duo,who has waited five years for the   
anser.  
  
"So the girl will know that hers isn't the only strong   
Kingdom."said King Vegeta,not liking his daughter's  
betrothed (sp?).  
  
"Yes,and I understand that,but how did you know the King   
before?"asked Serena,who still didn't know.  
  
"Yes,that is what I would like to know."said her brother.  
  
"That's for us to know and you two to find out."said the  
older Serenity.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Son,you'll find out soon enough."said Vegeta,"Now,ALL of you to bed."  
  
And as they went off to bed,the two lovers smiled.  
  
"Should we tell them soon?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Yeah,or they'll just figure it out on their own."said Vegeta.  
  
"But what about Duo?"  
  
"I don't like it,somthing is gonna happen,something big."   
  
"Mabey..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh,no,are you sure?"asked the Queen.  
  
"Yes,Prince Duo has been killed,we don't know how   
though."said the hologram.  
  
"I see,thank you."said the queen,getting dressed.  
  
"What is it,your daughtes getting married,not you."said  
the Sayin King.  
  
"No,she is not,he has been killed."said Serenity,puting her hair  
up.  
  
"WHAT?!"roared the King.  
  
"Please,calm down Vegeta,we need to tell the others,  
INCLUDING Serenity."whisperd Serenity.  
  
"Damn them,who killed him?"asked Vegeta,wanting to kill   
whoever it was.  
  
"I can't tell you,but I can tell you this,our daughter will  
be with him,it's her destiny."said the Queen,now rushing to  
her daughters quarters.  
  
"Mother,whats wrong"asked the Princess.  
  
"Serenity,we all need to talk,go get Vegeta,tell him to come  
to the trone room when he is done dressing."the Queen whisperd hurridly.  
  
"Yes Mother."said the Princess,who had grown a lot in the last three   
years.  
  
Now Little Serenity was rushing down the halls,felling somthing awfull  
had just happend.  
  
"Sleepy head,wake up."whisperd.  
  
"Go away,I'm sleeping."said Vegeta,half asleep.  
  
"GET UP NOW!"yelled Serenity.  
  
"OK,OK,FINE I'M UP!!"yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Thank you."smiled the Princess,have gotten up Vegeta,she  
told him what her mother had told her,and went to the throne room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NO!!!!VEGETA!"scremed the Queen.  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"It is our battle,you and our son MUST live,the girl will be   
reborne,but with no memories,as you will awake on Vegetasei with no   
memories,but they will meet,and all shall be well in the end."  
  
"But,Serenity,"he tryed to talk the goddess into changing   
her mind,but she was as stuborne as he.  
  
"It is what I have to do."  
  
"COSMIC MOON POWER!"yelled a young Princess,willing to die for   
what would havve been her Kingdom in just a few short years.  
  
"NO,SERENITY!"yelled the Sayin Prince and King.  
  
"It is what SHE had to do,her Court is dead,Pluto at the Gattes,  
unable to help,and she knows I will do anything to avenge her  
if she dies."said the Quee,seeing the harsh reality.  
  
"That means bolth of you will die."said King Vegeta.  
  
"Yes,that is what it means."said Serenity.  
  
"Mother..."said Prince Vegeta.  
  
"I will never forget any of you,when you awake,a thousend years   
from now,you will not remember a thing,but they will come to you  
when you need them,Serenity and her Court will be reborne a thousend  
years from now,Duo will suly become King now,and Serenity will be  
happy...COSMIC MOON POWER!"yelled the queen,locking away the evil,  
sending her love and son to their home,her daughter,her Court,and her advisors  
to the futre.  
  
"Goodbye,I love you all."were the now forgotten Queen of the White Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh,my."said Trista,having Serena woken up.  
  
"Trista,I understand it all."said Serena.  
  
"Yes,Princess."  
  
"Can I go now?"asked Serena,wanting to leave.  
  
"Go now,"  
  
"Goodbye,for now." 


	6. Return Of The Dark Moon:6

  
  
  
  
  
Returne Of The Dark Moon  
  
Thanks to every body who reveiwed my   
last fic!Oh,and this might get a little   
confusing,so if you have any questions,  
just e-mail me and I'll explain,I wrote   
this during Science while Studinarz  
was talking about tornadoes,I think...(=  
  
  
"Seerena,you're back!"said Rini.  
  
"Yeah."she said vaugly.  
  
"Hey,whats up Meatball head?"asked a new  
voice.  
  
"Nothing Saiya."said Serena,as if in a daze.  
  
"I think something's wrong with Serena."said Hotaru.  
  
"Yeah,mabey."said Amy.  
  
"Hey,Vegeta,can I talk to you...  
alone?"asked Serena,remembering what had   
happend the day before.  
  
"I don't see why not,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta,what do you remember from   
Vegetasei?"  
  
Vegeta was surprised to say the least,  
he barely even knew this girl,and she knew   
about Vegetasei.  
  
"What do you want to know?"asked Vegeta,suprised  
at what was coming out of his own mouth.He had  
never told anyone what had happened before he   
went with Frieza,hell,he hadn't even told his own wife.  
  
"Your family."  
  
"I only knew Father,he told me mother had died,  
giving birth to me."  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What happend?"  
  
"Frieza killed him."(She knows about Frieza).  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry,but I can tell you you have a mother,  
and I know who she is."  
  
Now Vegeta was clearly surprised at how this   
young,yet hauntingly familar girl knew so  
much about him.She was barely older than his daughter,  
and she was so wise.  
  
"Who?"he challenged her.  
  
"Queen Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom."  
  
"But,thats your mother,"he said.  
  
"And yours."said Serena.  
  
The End  
  
Please reveiw,I need reveiws to know what you   
want,I already have the next chapter typed,  
and I'd be galad to chane it if you give me   
suggestions.Ja ne! 


	7. Return Of The Dark Moon:7

  
  
  
  
Retun Of The Dark Moon  
  
A/N:They have done the hole teleport,and brung   
the guys withthem,I didn't want to write all  
that...(=  
  
"What the hell was that?"asked Duo.  
  
"That was Sailor Teleport."said Serena,"Come,  
the Prayer Room is this way."  
  
"She remembers that?"asked Rei.  
  
"You underestimate our Princess?"asked Trista,  
arching her eyebrows.  
  
"Well,sometimes,"Rei squirmed,knowing only  
three people knew Serena's true potentiol,Pluto,  
Queen Serenity,and Serena herself.  
  
"Never underestimate our Princess."orderd the lonely   
Gaurdian of the Time Gates harshly.  
  
"We are here,"said Serena,waiting for the hologram.  
  
"My daughter,you wish that they have their memories,no?"  
asked the long forgotten Queen.  
  
"Yes,Mother,I do."said Princess Serenity.  
  
"I did not give you all your memories,Court of the  
Moon Princess,only two,now three people besides myself   
and Serenity and Vegeta's father,and they are Pluto,Serenity,  
and the true Earth Princess."said the Queen in her calming voice.  
  
"How dose the Princess know?"asked Uranus.  
  
"I orderd Pluto to give her all her memories,she will  
need them to beat the new enemy."   
  
"One question from the peanut gallery,what dose this have to   
do with me and my friends?"asked Duo.  
  
"Everything,as you are the true Prince and your friends are your  
Court."said Queen Serenity.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!I...SERVE UNDER...MAXWELL?!?!?!"yelled Wufei,"HOW  
DISHONORABLE!!"  
  
"Omea Wa Korosu."  
  
"....."  
  
"Interesting"  
  
"Cool,I have servents!"said Duo.   
  
"No,you have a Court,all your servents died when the   
Silver Millenium came to an end."Serena.  
  
"Whatever,"said Duo,rolling his eyes.  
  
"Duo was murdured (sp?) along with his little sister and parents  
by his jealus cousin,Endemion."Serenity paused to take a breath."His  
parents let it happen because his lover,Bayral,wanted power,so they   
got her power,she wanted Endemion,she got him,isn't that right?"  
  
"Ya damn skippy"said Darian.  
  
"What happened before you and father met?"asked Vegeta.   
  
"I was to merry the Prince of the Sun Kingdom,but mother had   
to send me to Vegetasei before we wed,to establish 'friendly  
relashions' between our Empires,and I fell your father,and he   
I.He had just became King,and was waiting for my arrival,which  
I was late for because Mother tried to warn me not to love   
another,like she knew before hand what would happen."said Serenity,  
stoping for breath,"At first it was mearly lust between us,and eventually  
became love just as I had to go,but we already had two chidren,Serenity and  
Vegeta,"  
  
"So,you two had a forbidden affair,had first me then Serenity,  
and went home and forgot eachother,right?"asked Mina.  
  
"No,on the contrary,I always loved him never forgot him,  
but my forementioned betrothed found out when he saw the child,  
with a tail,he knew she was a Saiya-jin,and called me an ungratefull  
whore,unworthey of the thrown ,unworthey of ruling the Univese in it   
entirety,so the Sun Kingdom was no longer part of the Silver Millenium."  
  
"Mother,are we done?"asked Serena.  
  
"Yes,they have all reciven their momories,"said Serenity,"Go now,and   
beat the Dark Moon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So,Endemion,the Evil Ones lover,perhaps he could proove to be more  
usefull than Small Lady."said Wise Man{enter evil laughter here}.  
  
"Wise Man,should we capture him?"asked Treize.  
  
"Oh,no need to capture,I'm sure he'll come of his own free will,"laughed  
the Wise Man ::coughcough:: evily.   
  
"Should I check on our little 'toy'?"asked Treize.  
  
"Yes,please do,the Crown Princess of Earth,what a nice   
'toy',"Wise Man evily laughed again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
"So,how are we today,Kat?"asked Treize.  
  
"Fine,thank you."smiled Kat.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"asked Treize,seeing her grin go to   
smirk.  
  
"If you wanna fuck me,do so,it's your deth wish."she smirked.  
  
"I'll have SO much fun," he said,not remembering what the Wise Man   
had told him about HIS property.  
  
THE END   
  
  



	8. Return Of The Dark Moon:8

  
  
  
  
  
Return Of The Dark Moon  
  
  
"So,that's what happend,huh?"asked   
Duo.  
  
"Yup,just like that,"said Trista.  
  
"I hope Serena gets up soon,her  
breakfast'll get eaten,"said Bulma,  
looking at all the Sayia-jins looking   
longingly at Serena's food.  
  
"SERENA,PHONE!"yelled Rei.  
  
"Comming,comming,hello?"  
  
"Hi,Princess,you must meet me at the  
mall today,I is very importent,I must   
tell you of the Dark Moon's new plans,"said an   
urgent voice Serena didn't recognise.  
  
"First of all,who are you?"aasked Serena.  
  
"My name is Kat,Crown Princess of Earth,sworn   
protector of the White Moon Royal Family."said Kat.  
  
"Oh,it's been a long time,ne?"asked Serena,addressing   
her old friend from her old Kingdom.  
  
"Yes,but no time for that now,come alone,I   
MUST talk with you,soon."said Kat,now talking a mile a minute.  
  
"Yeah,I'll come,do you want me to bring Duo?"asked Serena,thinking   
aboout her Prince.  
  
"Yeah,sure,bring him,and your brother if he'll come."  
  
"K,'bye!"said Serena.  
  
"'Bye!"  
  
"Duo,Vegeta,we're going to the mall NOW!"said Serena,  
pulling on her windbreaker.  
  
"Why?"asked Vegeta.  
  
"'Cause I said so,now GO!"  
  
"It's funny how she can boss them all around,  
like she's all ready Neo-Queen Serenaity,"said   
Luna.  
  
"But mama,the Neo-Queen isn't like that,only when   
there is a party for all the importent people and it's   
an hour before it is suppossed to start and none of the   
decorations are up."said Diana.  
  
"Oh,I'll remember that."said Luna,surprised at how   
much responsibility Serena gets over the next few years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo,is that you?"asked a 5 foot 6 inch dirty blonde dressed  
in blue.  
  
"Kaitlin?"sked Duo.  



	9. Return Of The Dark Moon:9

  
  
  
  
  
  
Return Of The Dark Moon  
  
A/N:I'll explain more about Kat in this   
chapter,and Serena and Vegeta start training,  
so Serena can go Super Saiyan...  
  
  
"Well,it's been while hasn't it?"asked the  
blonde.  
  
"Yes,perhaps to long,"replied Duo,smiling.  
  
"Hmm,emotional brats,"said Vegeta.  
  
"Your Highness,SHUTUP!"yelled Kat.  
  
"Well,lets leave them alone,we should go train,"  
said Serena.  
  
"Fine,let's go."said Vegeta.  
  
"Bye guys,go to the Capsule Corp. building,K."said   
Serena.  
  
"K,see ya!"said Duo.  
  
"Duo,how've ya been?"asked Kat.  
  
"OK,haven't died yet,so thats a good thing."he smiled.  
  
"I've noticed,but are you sure it's a good thing?"she joaked.  
  
"'Corse,it'd be horrible if I died,but didn't you need to talk with Serena?"  
asked Duo.  
  
"She and I share a phycic link,she already knows."explained   
Kat.  
  
"Oh,I see,how come you had Vegeta come,he's not exactly   
a people person,and a pain in the ass in the car,and Serena let   
him sit up front,no me."complained Duo.  
  
"What are you,six?"asked Kat.  
  
"No,seventeen."defied Duo.  
  
"Then act your age,not your shoe size."snapped Kat.  
  
"Whoah,whats with the mood change?"asked Duo.  
  
"Sory,I'm just nervous,Wie Man wants me to take me   
to Prince Diamond,so he can make me Queen of the Dark Moon."  
she explained,"At least he has lost his affection with   
Serena,hell,he even bombed Crystal Tokyo and tryed to get   
her that way after you died,but we,the Scouts and I,stoped   
the damned basterd."said Kat,smiling.  
  
"Wow."said Duo,amazed.  
  
She laughed at his face,the first time she had truley laughed   
in many millenia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're really good for a begginer,you'll   
be a Super Saiyan in no time said Vegeta,"  
And if you tell anyone..."  
  
"Don't worry,I won't,as long as you tell me what Vegetasei  
was like."said Serena.  
  
"Fine,"and he began his story,manley just disscriptions  
of the planet it self,not gorey details of after he and his father  
awoke to Frieza ruling as a horrible tyrant.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N:I'll post a disscription of Kat later if anybody   
wants me to,just not now. 


	10. Return Of The Dark Moon:10

  
  
  
  
  
Return Of The Dark Moon  
  
A/N:Sorry this took so long,holiday trips,  
school,and the damn Science project.  
Anyway,hope you enjoy!Also,this is mostly  
with Vegeta & Serena.  
  
  
  
"Oh,my."said Serena,they had finished   
training hours ago,and Vegeta had been   
telling Serena about after he and their  
father had awoken.  
  
"Hn,"was all Vegeta said,getting up to  
make some food.  
  
"Hey Vegeta,"said Serena.  
  
"Hm?"asked Vegeta,puting pans on the stove.  
  
"Have you eveer wonderd what would've   
happened if the Moon Kingdom hadn't been   
destroyed?"asked Serena.  
  
"You would've married that jerk,and the   
two of you would've ruled,with the Saiyan  
Empire as a battle force."said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh,but what if you and Bulma-san hadn't met?"  
she asked,curious.  
  
"I...I don't know Sere,I would have married  
some Saiyan women a produced an heir to the throne."  
he said,shrugging.  
  
"But aren't you and Bulma bonded?"asked   
she,not fully understnading how bonds worked.  
  
"Yes,and she is the only one I could,ve bonded   
with,but bonding was suposedly wiped from our,the Royal  
Family,blood for how useless it was,"said Vegeta.  
  
"But weren't mother and father bonded?"  
  
"Yes,but not many people knew,hell,our grandparents,  
either,knew"he explained.   
  
"But if he could bond,coulden't we,I mean with others?"  
she asked.  
  
"Yeah,"he said,"I have,with Bulma."he said.  
  
"I think mothers genes are making you weak."she said  
smugly.  
  
"Shutup and eat,then we're going to Kami's Lookout."  
he said.  
  
"Why?"she asked.  
  
"To train."he said shortly,digging in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"MAXWELL!!"yelled an erittated (sp?) voice.  
  
"HOLD ON!!!"yelled bolth Maxwells.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!YOU PERVERT!!!"yelled Pan.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?"asked Gohan,running up to   
his daughters room.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"laughed   
bolth,"We got you dad,chill."said Pan,smiling at her   
father.  
  
Everyone groand,they had gotten used to such triks,but they   
were still annoying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Colenel,theeeey are headed to what seems to be what is   
called Kami's Lookout,should we fallow them?"asked Nikol.  
  
"No,let them prepare to die."said Une,"Just find Kat,  
we need her."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Whay do they want Kat?I 've got no clue,but I'll   
figure it out,I gotta.(= 


	11. Return Of The Dark Moon:11

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Return Of The Dark Moon  
  
A/N:Sorry a about any spelling mistakes,  
my keybord is messed up and the spell   
check isn't working.But,anyway,  
hope you enjoy!  
  
  
"But Vegeta,you've all ready had  
time in there."said Mr.Popo,  
after Vegeta had told him why   
he and his sister were there.  
  
"Yes,but Serena hasn't,and she's   
not going in there alone,she might   
destroy the hole damned place."said   
the Prince,getting very annoyed   
with the gardener.  
  
"Please,Vegeta is right,and I'd rather  
go with my brother then anybody else."  
said Serena.  
  
"Not even me?"saked Duo from behind.  
  
"You'd distract her from training,  
and you wouldn't be able to handle  
the Room of Time and Spirit."  
he said,looking at Duo.  
  
"Yeah,what he said,"said Serena,smiling  
at Duo.  
  
"Maxwell,get your head out of the sky  
and focus on finding the parts we told the   
green guy to keep for us."said Wufei,getting   
impatiant with Duo for flirting all the time and   
not doing his job.  
  
"Fine,you and your sister can use the room,  
but you only have a year,"said Popo.  
  
"Thank you!"said Serena happily.  
  
"Finely,"mutterd Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!Hold on a sec!"called a voice from   
behind.  
  
"What do you want,Kakarot."snapped Vegeta,  
ready to blast the next person that stopped him.  
  
"You gotta phone call."said Goku,handing him Bulma's  
cell phone.  
  
"Fine,hello?"he snapped into the phone.  
  
"Yes,this an old friend os Serena's,can you please tell  
her that she will be VERY sorry she survived our battle,  
for now,she shall die now,all she did was proloung the  
inevitable."said a husky male voice.  
  
"That's nice,nowe,if you'll let me get off this damned contraption,  
I was busy before you idly theatend (sp?) my sister."sanped Vegeta,  
handing it to Goku,"Shut it off,"  
  
"Whatever,Veggie."smiled Goku.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"HE HUNG UP ON ME???"yelled Prince  
Diamond,furious at Vegeta.  
  
"It seems so."said one of the people in the room.  
  
"Idle threat,she will die if she refuses me again,  
that is for sure,but we still need Kat,she is the only  
one who can controll the Golden Crystal,which is the only power  
that can rival Serenity's Silver Crystal."  
  
"But Diamond,what about Helios?"asked another figure.  
  
"Saphire,Helios has always been faithfull to Kat  
and Duo,and was forced to be faithfull to Endemion,  
he will do nothing for us,"he sanpped at his brother.  
  
"Well,we could what else can weaken them,"suggested  
yet another figure.  
  
"You could play off their fears."said a man dressed in   
black and silver armor.  
  
"Yes,but what if they carefully sheiled their fears,  
Endemion,and what if they hide their weaknesses Emerald?"  
questioned the pissed Prince.  
  
"Fine,whatever,I'm going to my quarters,no one dissturb me."  
said Endemion.  
  
"Whay,more whores here to have fun?"snikerd (I KNOW I didn't spell   
that right)Saphire.  
  
"Why,jealous?"snaped Endemion.  
  
"Why the hell would I be jealous of you,you're  
the one that can't keep his mouth shut long enough to  
secure Crystal Tokyo for us."Saphire shot at him.  
  
"At least I didn't get killed by our own brother."  
Endemion smirked.  
  
"Bolth of you,stop,it is QUITE annoying,listening  
to the two of you argue all the time."said Daimond,  
siping his wine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Misstress,the time when they will resurect  
us is near,are you ready?"  
  
"Yes...Misstress 9 is always ready."  
  
THE END  
  
=)That's enough for now,but what the   
hell is going on?Really,I haven't the slightest  
clue,but I won't stop writing,it'll just  
take a whil for this story.(= 


	12. Return Of The Dark Moon:12

  
  
  
  
  
Retun Of The Dark Moon  
  
  
  
  
"Rubeus,"said Diamond.  
  
"Yes,Highness?"asked a man with red hair.  
  
"Go to this 'Kami's Lookout',hide yourself,  
and find out what you can a bout Son Goku and   
those close to him,Saphire,Endemion?"  
  
"Yes,"they replied,bowing respecfully.  
  
"Get ready to resurect Chaos,after that,Misstress 9,  
then Alen,Ann,and the Doom Tree,finely,Queen Beryl."  
  
"Yes,"they said,bowing,and exiting.  
  
"Should we tell him about Wise Man and OZ?"asked  
Saphire.  
  
"When we have to,he's already pissed enough."said  
Endemion.  
  
"Pissed?Thats a understament,he livid,hell,he's  
broken five glassess in the last hour alone,  
thats got to be some kind of record."  
  
"Yeah,let's just get this over with,I wanna go  
to the clubs,wanna join?"  
  
"Sure,as long as we don't get back to late,  
Diamond'll have our heads if we're late for   
work tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry bro,we'll be fine,as long as we're   
not drunk."  
  
"You can't go to a club and NOT get drunk,that's  
why he's pissed in the first place,and all the half   
naked women walking around,he might become unfaithfull  
to HIS Serenity"snikerd Saphire.  
  
"Yeah,like he'll get her anyway."smirked Endemion,"She's  
to devoted to her Prince Charming."  
  
"Gag me,although,did you check out her friend,  
Bra?"  
  
"Yeah,but she's already fallen for Yuy."  
he spat out 'Yuy' as if it were some disease.  
  
"Hn,what about Pan?"  
  
"Serenity's nephew,Trunks."  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Marron?"  
  
"Barton,but guess who Kats falling for."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That android,17,you know,18,Krillin's wife's brother."  
  
"THAT'S funny,but it'd be even funnier if Marron had fallen  
for the tin can."  
  
"That WOULD be funny,and he's her uncle,so that would be,like,  
insest."laughed Endemion.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?"asked a rather  
annoying,bossy voice.  
  
"Go away Relena,this donsn't concern you."snaped Saphire.  
  
"Yes it dose."she replied coldly.  
  
"Whatever."said Endemion,rolling his eyes.  
  
"We're here,let's get this ready for his Royal-pain  
in-the-ass."said Saphire,reffering to their older   
brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta,I've already reached levle two,so  
why are we still training?"asked Serena.  
  
"Because,we have to get you to atleast levle three,  
then,we'll concentrate on levle four."  
  
"Those are big plans,are you sure you can't get   
to levle five yet?"joaked Serena.  
  
"Sere,"warned Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever,Veggie,just kid-"  
  
But she was cut off by Vegeta,"Are you SURE about  
me not reaching levle five?"smirked Vegeta.  
  
"You HAVEN'T!MORON!"she laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Calm down Bra,it's not like any  
of them have a crush on you."said Pan,  
rolling her eyes.Her and Bra may be   
best friends,but getting fliped out   
from that dream is just stupid.  
  
"How do you know it's just a dream?"asked   
the blue haired girl.  
  
"Look,chill,let's get to the party and tease the   
guys,see if Heero will actualy kiss you."snikerd   
Pan,making fun of her friend for having a crush   
on the Persian-eyed pilot.  
  
"Well,at least I don't have a crush on Trunks,  
'I think it would be GREAT to have a party   
Trunks-kun!'"laughed Bra,it being her turn to   
tease.  
  
"Whatever,at least neither of us has a crush on   
Seventeen,"said Pan.  
  
"Who?"asked Bra as they entered the swimming area of   
the colony.  
  
"Kat."said Pan,matter-of-factly.  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING!"shouted Bra.  
  
"Nope,and Marron has a crush on Trowa!"  
  
Bolth girls started laughing as the others walked in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So,you two are done?"  
  
"Yes."replied bolth.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Thank You!"  
  
"Your welcome,Serena!  
  
  
The End  
  



	13. Return Of The Dark Moon:13

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Return Of The Dark Moon  
  
  
  
  
It was dark.Very dark.She didn't know ho   
she had gotten there.All she remembered was  
her beloved Endemion.Her lover.Her hope.  
Her only source of light in the Univerce.  
That was saying somthing,for she was the only   
source of true darkness,she was Queen Lauren,  
and she ruled over all that was dark,with her   
beloved Endemion.That's why Queen Serenity had  
let her live,to show her what it was to live   
without the one you love,like she had done for   
so many thousednds of years.Now,her and Endemion   
were going see eachother again.  
  
"Lady,you are to visit Lord Endemion today."  
said one of her servents.  
  
"Very well,I will be out shortly."she   
snaped,she was very tight strung,for the reason   
she had to go was to resurect all servents that  
Serenity,that little moon brat,had done so easily  
away with.  
  
"Soon,the hybrid brat shall pay,I am not scared of   
her'Endless Power',there is no such thing as the  
Endless Power,thaey were fools to think it was she,  
after all,she's just a pathetic moon Princess."said the   
Queen.  
  
"Think what you like my sister,but my TWO children,their   
friends,family,and even Prince Duo,will defeat you,as my daughter  
and son have beaten your servents in the past."said the soft,serene voice of  
her sister.  
  
"Shutup Serenity,you know nothing."she said cooly.  
  
"Well,you can think what you like,DEAR sister, but you can not   
ignore the prophacy's."said Serenity,letting bitterness show plainly  
with the dreadfull sister of hers,who reminded her so much of their   
mother.  
  
"Yes,and what have the prophets told you now,that those two hybrid   
brats of yours will beat me,the TRUE Endless Power?"laughed the witch.  
  
"You have an end to your power,but,my 'hybrid brats' don't,for they   
not only watch over the moon,but draw their power from it."replied the   
Queen,preying to the Gods that her sister didn't   
believe her.  
  
"That's not possible,you cannot draw power from within your self,"  
saped Lauren,a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Fine,believe that,but Judgement Day is comming,and then my   
Children will take their respecfull thrones."laughed Serenity   
joyusly,bidding farewell to her sister.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So,truth or dare?"asked a raven haired girl  
of about fifteen.  
  
"Ummm,truth."ansered a dirty blonde of about the same  
age.  
  
"Ok,if you would have to spend the night,all alone,in a closet,  
with one of the guys,who would it be?"asked the raven haired girl,causing  
the blue haired and blonde haired girls to start gigling.  
  
"Shutup,you two,I'm thinking."saped the other blonde.  
  
"Fine,Kat."said the bue haired one,snigering.  
  
"Bra,shutup,"snaped the raven haired girl,"You to,Marron,  
Kat's thinking."  
  
"whatever you say,Misstress Pan"said Bra mockingly,bowing low,  
causing everyone to crack up,including the guys.  
  
"No one,I'd go in by my self,and then kick your ass making me do such a ridiculus  
thing,"said Kat,"Besides,I'm a Princess,why would I be in a closet?"  
  
"I can think of one one reason,"snigered Goten.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!"screamed Kat,  
running twords the pool,pulling her clothes off,and when all she had on was  
her bathing suit,she jumped in,swimming to Goten.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Misstress Lauren,it's a pleasure."said Saphire smoothly,kissing her  
hand.  
  
"Yes,I'm sure.Could we get this over with,I have other buisness to   
atend to."she said shortly.   
  
  
THE END 


	14. Return Of The Dark Moon:14

  
  
  
  
  
Return Of The Dark Moon  
  
  
"Why the hell would he do that,he KNOWS  
she's just gonna kill him."said Bra to her  
laughing friends,who were laughing at Gotens  
stupidity.  
  
"Because,he's an idiot."said Marron.  
  
"But a cute one."said Lita.  
  
"Whatever,I still don't see how you can like Uncle  
Goten,he's so,anoying."said Pan.  
  
"She's gotta a point there,"said Marron,"But  
he's also one of the strongest people the colony's  
and on Earth."  
  
"What,scared I'll kill ya if you tell?"asked a voice from   
above.  
  
"What?"asked the others in unision.  
  
"That he likes Rei."said Marron.  
  
"MARRON!"he yelled.  
  
"Aw,stuff it."said Marron.  
  
"YOUR KIDDING?"asked the others as one.  
  
"Nope,did you know he talks in his sleep?That's  
how I found out,and the dream seemeed to be quite   
graphic."  
  
"MARRON!YOU'RE DEAD!"yelled Goten.  
  
"Ohhh,I'm scared."said Marron sarcasticly.  
  
"Marron,Trowa's here."said Bra.  
  
"Really?Where?"asked Marron,looking for the quiet hunk.  
  
"Ha ha!You fell for it!And thanks for letting everyone know you like  
him."laughed Bra.  
  
"At least I don't like Heero,"snapped Marron.  
  
"Will bolth of you shutup,I think I can here someone."said  
Pan.  
  
"Yuy,shutup."said a voice.  
  
"Not my fault you like her Wufei."  
  
"Not my fault you like Vegeta's daughter,"said Wufei.  
  
"Why that little,"said Trunks,walking up to Heero and Wufei,  
"You hurt her and you die,and not because I know  
you like her,but because dad'll find out."  
  
"Not like I would anyway,would you hurt Pan?"  
  
"Er,I guess you gotta point there,but if I did,Gohan'd   
kill me."said Trunks.  
  
"Dad'd kill anyone who'd look at me twice."said Pan.  
  
"She's gotta a point there,Gohan is WAY to over protevtive  
of her."said Duo,walking up.  
  
"Maxwell,when'd you get here?"asked Heero.   
  
"Moron,I LIVE here,remember,"said Duo.   
  
"Duo,would you please get oout of the way so I can see   
my neice and nephew?"asked a voice f rom behind.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"asked Duo.  
  
"Your ass,no ones got a nicer ass then you."she said.  
  
"Well,if you'd move,I'd like to see my brats to."said   
another voice.  
  
"They're not just YOUR brats,they're Bulma's to."said Duo.  
  
"Stop being a smart ass,and move."said Serena.  
  
"You really think my ass is smart?"asked Duo.  
  
"Nope,just want you to move."said Serena.  
  
"I just wanna get to the pool."said Vegeta.  
  
"HELLO!WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?"yelled another voice.  
  
"Oh,hey Rini."said Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"M'lady,it's a pleasure to see you again."said Daimond.  
  
"Yes,I'm sure it is your pleasure to see me,can we   
begin the ceremony now?"she asked shortly.  
  
"Yes,the room has been readyied brother."said a figure in blue,  
"No thanks to Saphire,"  
  
"First,I need to tell you Wise Man has returned,he is helping  
an organization called OZ,he to is after the Earth Princess."said Lauren.  
  
"WHAT?HOW COME I WAS NOT TOLD?"roared Diamond.  
  
"You didn't aske directly,'Has Wise Man returned and helping an   
organazation called OZ and looking for the Earth Prinacess'."said Endemion,  
steping into the light.   
  
"Endemion's got a point."said Saphire.  
  
"Oh shutup,the bolth of you,where is Relena?"  
  
"Right here,Lord,what is thy bidding?"she asked,while  
everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Go to the colony Kat is staying at,try to take her,along with   
Vegeta,good bait."said Diamond.  
  
"It will not work,she is to in love with this Heero Yuy."said  
Lauren.  
  
"Then I'll send someone else,but who?"asked Diamond.  
  
"Send the strongest you have,and you will still lose,  
for Serenity has realised her Saiyan blood,and will not  
be afraid to use her full power."said Lauren.  
  
"Lady,your sister wishes an audience with you."said her  
servent.  
  
"Thank you Antoinet,I will see her in my quarters."  
  
"Yes Lady."she said,bowing.  
  
"If you'll kindly excuse me,I must meet with my   
sister."said Lauren.  
  
"Yes,good day Lady,"they said,bowing respecfully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Lt.Nikol,report."snaped Une.  
  
"We have confirmed that they are planing on getting Kat through our connection,  
and that Lady Laufren will help Endemion for us."said the lutenent.  
  
"Good,now if they don't fuck up and not let Daimond know they're working for us,  
and if Lauren makes sure that they will be secretly faithfull to us,we should have  
both of them easily,"said Une,"You are all dissmissed."  
  
THE END  
  
  



	15. Return Of The Dark Moon:15

  
  
  
  
  
Return Of The Dark Moon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lauren?"asked Endemion.  
  
"Come in,Endemion."she said.  
  
"Have you told anyone of our other plans?"  
he asked.  
  
"of corse not,I'm not a FOOL,allthough   
I'll admit,if we do this right,and bring   
back Frieza and the others,we will be   
quite sucsessfull."  
  
"Yes,but is it possible to bring the androids,  
Piccolo,or any of the others back?"  
  
"Only if we tamper with time,but Setsuna has been very   
carefull,ever since Daimond showed up."said Lauren,pursing   
her lips.  
  
"Damn,are you going to call headquarters?"  
asked Endemion.  
  
"Later,I thought I'd have some FUN first,"she   
said,smirking.  
  
"Oh,and what kind of FUN are you suggesting?"he  
asked,walking to his lover.  
  
"What kind of fun do you want?"she askedwalking  
foreward to him.  
  
"It's all your choice tonight,love."he said,  
kissing her hungrily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Colenel Une,Wise Man has dissposed of Lt.Nikol,  
who shoulg we apoint now?"asked a soldier.  
  
"Yes,you Lt.Reden,reprt to him imedetly."she said.  
  
"Yes sir."she said,salouting.  
  
"Colenel,"asked another soldier.  
  
"Yes,sargent Kahn?"  
  
"You have a transmission from Saphire,"said the young man.  
  
"Put him through."  
  
"Lady Une,wonderfull to see you well."he said.  
  
"Yes,report."  
  
"Well,Endemion and Lady Lauren are,{coughcough} busy,and Daimond  
is scared we'll betray him and join you."said he.  
  
"Well,he shant worry about that,soon Lady Lauren and Lord Endemion  
will have their rightfull thrones,and Wise Man will pay for betraying  
us in th3e past,then we'll take care of the little moon brat and her little  
friends."  
  
"Nice plan,but can you opperate without Saphire?"asked a voice,recogniseable  
as Diamonds.  
  
"No,and your the one that will die."he said,as killed his older brother,"Endemion  
was always best suited to rule with Lady LAuren,he stayed faithfull while you  
lusted after so many other women,"he finished,disgust apparent on his voice.  
  
"But,he,with Serenity,"  
  
"No,he never did."he spat.  
  
"Very good little brother,I'll go graciously accept my new  
throne,with my new Queen,and we will proceed with the resurection,"  
said Endeion.  
  
"Yes Sir,see you when we arrive,Sire"said Une,bowing before the comm   
closed.   
~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
"So,I was .."  
  
"Yeah..."was all that was heard from the group  
of teenagers walking through the mall,most of them   
quite famous,such as Kaitlin Maxwell.  
  
She was known for being top OZ comander after Zechs Marquise   
had left,and why she was hanging with a group that contained   
five boys suspected of being Gundam pilots,was a mystery to all.  
  
Another two were Trunks and Bra Brifes.They owned Capsule Corperations,  
no one knew why two such young people worked so hard,but they also  
wanted to know hoe they knew Kat and the gundam pilots.  
  
Then the gundam pilots,who started the war of A.C.195,and won.  
They were also famous for beating the Barton Foundation.  
  
Then there was Serena Tsukino,known for promoting pease with her  
friends,Ami Mizuno,Mina Aino,Rei Hino,and Lita Kino.  
  
And last but not least,Amara Ten'oh and Michelle Kai'oh.  
Amara a racer,and Michelle an artist and violinist,  
both were quite famous.They travled everwhere with their  
daughter Hotaru Tomoe and close friend Trista Meioh.  
  
Why and/or how they all knew eachother and got along so well   
was like askion,"Which came first,the chiken or the egg?".  
  
The End.  
  
A/N:If you wondering why Lauren called Setsuna Setsuna,and  
later on,i called her Trista is because they wanted to make  
sure that no one found out about their,er,"family life".  
So when the bad guys are talking about them,or they're in private,  
I'll use their Japenesse names,instead of their American ones.  



	16. Return Of The Dark Moon:Kat

  
  
  
  
A/N:This is the disscription  
of Kat,since I thought you   
MIGHT want to know more about  
Duo-kuns little sister.(=Also it  
gives a little backround info,  
enjoy!!  
  
Kat was born on Earth in   
the Silver Millenium.  
Her parents were loved by their   
people,for they were kind and just   
to all.  
  
But not everyone was happy with   
the family,for Queen Kailin's   
twin sister dispised the happy   
couple and their two children,  
Prince Duo and Princess Kaitlin,  
more commonly known as Kat.  
  
Antoinet,Queen Kaitlin's twin,  
was the wife of Jonathen,brother   
of Cameron,King of Earth(small world,  
aint it?).  
  
One day the Princess was walking through  
the woods on the grouns when she  
ran into her cousin,Endemion.  
  
Her parents were at a tea party in  
the palace with the Royalty of   
Neptune and Uranus,negotiating  
frienly contacts between the   
Earth and Outer system.And her brother,Duo  
was at the Palace on the Moon,meeting the Moon  
Princess Serenity,whom he was to merry at the  
age of eighteen.   
  
"Hello cousin,what brings you here  
this good morrow?"asked her   
cousin.  
  
"YOU would like to know,woulden't   
you DEAR cousin?"she asked,letting her   
temper get the best of her.  
  
"There,there,don't get your hopes up,  
I woulden't be stupid enough to   
murder you in broad daylight,now  
would I?"asked her cousin, smirking a   
very Vegeta-like smirk.  
  
"It's not like you kill me  
anyway,I'm to powerfull for YOUR  
little brain to handel."snorted Kat.  
  
"Good morrow cou sin,we shall SEE  
who is stronger when the time coms."said Endemion,  
leaving.   
  
"Little dick head,I'll get him one of theese  
days."said Kat,glairing at the spot her cousin   
had been just moments ago.  
  
~~~~~~~5 years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nowe,now Kat,I WILL kill you,just like  
I promised."said her cousin,who had jut made   
her watch as he had killed her parents,her new   
baby brother Sean,and Duo,her twin.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"she yelled,transmitting,just as he  
sent a beam at her,a beam that would dissinegrate   
anything it touched.  
  
"Little pest,now to put   
my acting lessons to   
GOOD use."lughed Endemion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disscription:  
Kat has light blue eyes,  
dirty blonde hair with light  
highlights.  
  
She is 5 foot 6 inches,and a  
personality mix between Serena,Duo,and  
Vegeta.(scary thought,is those three   
fused together...)  
  
THE END  
  
If you have any questions,e-mail me,  
or write a reveiw.Ja ne! 


End file.
